Ikazuchi
by Renegade Pot Smoker
Summary: naruto xover Voldermorts spell did more than just bounced of Harry's head it sent him to a the Hyuuga compound. What happens when some powerful clans adopt him after he takes narutos place.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night, nothing was amiss, children had finished trick or treating mere hours before. But around midnight a dark cloaked figure emerged from the woods that would unknowingly lead to his own defeat. The figure calmly, almost leisurely, walked down the street. His destination, soon to be demolished, the home of one Harry Potter and his parents.

He finally came to a halt in front of a nice two story cottage. He shivered in anticipation of what he was about to do. Taking the life of an innocent, one year old child, what fun. And the boy's parents, they had been nothing but a thorn in his side since they got out of school. Now he would finally be rid of them and their little abomination of a child.

The man blew the mahogany door of the frame with a single word and seemingly harmless stick. He could here a man's yell of "Lily, Run! Take Harry and run!" Seconds later a man with handsome features and wild black hair ran into the hall. Both men threw some spells, but the cloaked figure decided he'd best end it lest the girl get away with his target. Soon the black haired man found himself bombarded with to many spells to count and hid behind a couch. A well placed _reducto_ curse followed by a volley of killing curses sent the man to the afterlife.

As he walked past the body he looked upon the corpse's terrified face with no small amount of glee. He quickly went up the stairs and simply blew the doors off all the doors till he came upon the only room occupied "Move girl, there's no reason for you to die here."

"Please, just let my baby go. I'll do anything just don't kill my little baby boy." The women pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Girl, this is your last chance, Move or you will die along with that whelp you trying to protect." The man said in a cold voice. Still the women stood her ground in front her child. "Fine, then _Avada kerdavra." _

The woman fell to the ground lifeless as the child watched in confusion. His Mommy just got hit by a green light and she fell down, but she wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving? The child crawled over and started shaking her. But she still didn't move. He was starting to get upset.

"Boy, she won't be getting up. But don't worry you'll be seeing her soon you wretched piece of filth. _Avada Kerdavra." _The spell shot out from the wand and impacted the boy's forehead. As if in slow motion the cloaked man watched as the spell rebounded of the boy and his eyes glowed a bright emerald green as the spell shot back at him he could do nothing but screech an unearthly sound as he was hit with his own spell.

Not a second later the child and his mother were sucked into a Vortex that opened up behind them.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi was not considered a compassionate man by most, in fact just about the only person that did was his wife Hana. But when as he was walking through the gardens of the Hyuuga compound there was an extreme spike in chakra and in a flash of light appeared a small baby lying on a woman's chest crying. He quickly activated his byakugan and saw the woman was dead. After seeing this it's pretty hard to not want to comfort the child. He would've simply took the child and called some ANBU to come take care of everything else, but the gash on the child's head was emanating extremely dark chakra. So, Hiashi decided he'd bring him to the Hokage's office himself. He quickly ordered a branch member to watch the woman's body as he went.

At the hospital Arashi Kazama, Hokage of Konohagature, sat by his wife as she squeezed his hand in a death grip with each contraction she had. She had been in labor for hours. So, when an ANBU comes and tells him he's needed, he happily leaves while wondering if his hand will have permanent damage.

The Hokage walked into his office to find Hyuuga Hiashi sitting in a chair with a baby in his arms. This surprised him quite a bit. "So, Hyuuga-san, what brings you here?"

"Well, the oddest thing happened today. I was walking through the gardens when there was an enormous chakra spike and the dead body of a young woman with this child lying on her chest crying. What's more strange is that the gash on the child's head in giving off very dark chakra while the rest of his chakra was a brilliant white instead of the average blue. I think this child has quite a bit of potential. And if you'll notice his eyes, I believe they are strangely reminiscent of a certain family that left this land years ago." As Hiashi finished the story the yondaime was stunned into silence.

The silence stretched on for several minutes. Finally the Hokage responded " Well, that is quite disturbing ,I'll have some ANBU examine the area and the woman's body." After he sent an ANBU squad out. They sat in silence for a moment until Hiashi spoke.

"Hokage-sama, shouldn't the child be examined?"

"I suppose, do you think you could simply check him over with your byakugan?"

"Hai." With that Hiashi activated the Hyuuga bloodline. A moment or so later Hiashi's eyes returned to normal. "Hokage-sama, his body is physically fine, except for the cut on his forehead. However, his chakra is completely haywire."

Suddenly a chuunin burst through the door. "Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking!" the chuunin gasped out. Both occupants in the room gasped and sat there for a moment.

"Tell them to hold it off until I arrive as best they can!" With that he started looking frantically and ordered a guard outside his office to get the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama what exactly are you going to do?" Hiashi Questioned.

"I am going to seal the Kyuubi in a newborn child, Ah ha." He said as he found the scroll he was looking for. As he opened it Hiashi spoke.

"What child do you plan on using?"

"Mine."

"You have one?"

"Not quite yet."

"Well, there is an orphan right here. Why not use him?"

"It has to be a newborn. I'm going to tweak this sealing jutsu so he will absorb Kyuubi's chakra. It's the least I can do for ruining my own child's life."

"I told you. This child's chakra is completely haywire. He's already absorbing the chakra from whatever caused this cut."

"What are you implying?"

"This child could absorb the chakra just as easily as any newborn, if not better."

Arashi was about to respond when a nurse came into the room. "H-hokage-sama, sir, we did everything we could. I-I'm sorry." She sniffled a bit and composed herself again before continuing. "Due to-to complications your wife D-di-" She couldn't go any further cause she broke down crying and Hurriedly handed him the little bundle before leaving.

The Fourth just sighed. "Well, at least I'll be joining her soon, ya' know not really any time to miss her. Thank god my little," he pulls the blanket away, "baby girl is okay though."

"Still, why not use this boy?" Hiashi was getting desperate.

"I don't know."

"The demons chakra might damage your daughter physically, but-"

"I'll name her Naru." Interrupted Arashi.

"What? Oh your daughter. Yes, beautiful name. As I was saying, his body is more developed so the dangers are less than it would be for a newborn, and his chakra system will not have a problem adjusting to the Kyuubi's chakra." He finished, praying to Kami-sama that the Hokage would go along with his plan.

"…Alright, you watching after him though, and Naru." The Yondaime finally agreed with a stern face."

"Of course, Yondaime-sama" After that Arashi wrote a letter for his daughter, then set off to save the village.

* * *

"Hiashi, what you're proposing is absurd. We will not do that!" Yelled the Head of one of the smaller clans.

"Why not, with the Kyuubi inside him he will undoubtedly be strong. Why don't we make him stronger and have him protect our village." Replied Hiashi, Quickly getting angered by many of the lesser clans. However, he noticed with pleasure, the ones with the powerful bloodlines were staying quite.

"Because we will not have that **DEMON** protecting our village." Screamed the head of the Uchiha clan.

"You Idiot, the boy will not be the demon itself. He is like the jailer, the Kyuubi will be inside of him. The child is still his own being."

"Hyuuga-san I shall go along with this scheme of yours. Come; let us discuss this in private." Well, the Inuzuka's were with him now that should sway some people.

"You are all Disgusting. I thought the Hyuuga could sink no lower, then you decide to try to convince us to adopt that hell spawn." Fuguku, Head of the Uchiha clan, practically spat.

"No, no, I believe his idea has some merit. I am with you, Hyuuga-san. Any others that wish to partake in this should come along as well. The sooner we get this done the better." With that the Nara Patriarch stood and walked over to Hiashi and left to the Hokage's office.

The third was just sitting in his office holding the child in his arms trying to come up with a name. Then the Heads of several clans came in. "Hokage-sama, we wish to adopt the child." Sarutobi just sat there for a minute staring at them.

"All of you?" he finally asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Who, exactly, will have custody of him?"

Apparently, nobody thought about that. So, Hatake Kakashi stepped forward "I would be willing to watch over him."

"And have him biased towards the rest of us?" Hiashi said contemptuously.

"I have no clan for him to be biased towards. Besides the Hayate's have hold the **ikazuchi **scrolls for his bloodline limit. Why do you think we're so fast, my line has devolved from his."

Just then, Uchiha Itachi came into the office. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Hiashi yelled.

"I disagree with my father. He is a fool as well as the rest of my clan. I wish to give this child the sharingen. I would be willing to train him as well."

"Do not disrespect your clan like that," sneered Hiashi "Uchiha don't even have respect for their own."

"I don't care. Kakashi-san you will be the boys guardian correct?" Itachi questioned in his usual monotone.

"Will I?" Kakashi questioned the Hokage.

"I suppose that would be best." He mused "very well, Kakashi you will be his guardian, however, you will take him to the different clans to have him trained by whatever schedule you can work out. Itachi-san, you will train him once he activates the sharingen."

"Sandaime-sama, the Yondaime has requested that His daughter, Naru, be placed with the boy." The Third sighed heavily.

"Okay, Kakashi, are you willing to look after both of them?"

"Of course, I hear babies are 'sposed to be chick magnets!" He replied with what everybody assumed was a lecherous grin under his mask.

"If you turn this little angel into a pervert I'm burning those disgusting books of yours and having you castrated!" The Inuzuka matriarch threatened while glaring at Kakashi. "What's his name?" she asked while cooing at the baby making it laugh and reach for her.

"We don't know. All we know is that his mother was an Ikazuchi and she is dead." Replied the Hokage.

"Well then, I'll just have to name him after we perform the Ritual." With that they started to prepare for the ritual.

Down in a chamber meant for rituals in the basement of the Hokage tower everything was ready and soon they began.

Karimi Inuzuka was the first to start by cutting open her hand and placing it on a cut on the baby's shoulder and stating in a clear voice, "I, Inuzuka Karimi, take this child into my clan."

As she finished the wound on the child's shoulder could be seen taking in blood and healing itself. As Hiashi was about to continue on Kirimi stopped him. "Excuse me, but I must perform my family's technique."

"What do you mean?" asked the Hyuuga.

"I mean, how do you think we get our partners?"

"If you had more to do than why did you go before me?" asked the now annoyed Hyuuga.

"That's what you get for trying to use him as a tool." Said a now very amused Inuzuka. "Now go, you didn't know about this for a reason." As the Sandaime ushered everyone out Kirimi began forming handseals rapidly. With a final seal she called out, "**KUCHIYOSE no JUTSU:** **KAGIRINAI DOURYO,"** as she put her hand to the ground. A plume of smoke later there was a little chibi fox sitting there, perched right on top of its head was a beautiful white bird. "What the hell?" she said completely confused. Then, a small foot long snake slithered out from behind the fox. Kirimi just stared at the animals dumbfounded while they just looked to each other. The fox or the snake couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. The bird, however, looked fully grown. Then, as one, the creatures looked to the young child as the bird started chirping heavenly tunes that just made her feel good. The fox started yipping excitedly and the snake started hissing. She was about to get the animals when she thought she'd seen her new son hissing, she was sure she was just hearing things. Then she paid more attention to him and realized he was talking to the snake. After that she screamed bloody murder.

Everybody rushed back into his room, "What happened?" someone shouted. Then they all saw the animals look over to them on the floor.

"He talked to it." Kirimi said win a quiet voice with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Who talked to what?" asked Nara Shikaku.

"He," she pointed to the one-year-old on the table, "talked to the snake." She pointed to the snake as she finished.

"What is that doing here?" Hiashi's voice was full of contempt. Everybody just stared at him for a moment before Kakashi spoke.

"Kirimi-san says he just had a conversation with a snake and you care that there is a fox?" questioned Kakashi in a slightly quizzical voice.

"These are to be his partners." She interrupted in a quiet voice. "He's stuck with them and we cannot change it. I can't believe it, he has three partners, he will truly be powerful." After a few moments of silence Hiashi spoke.

"Fine, he can keep the fox, but I'm going next." He growled the last part out and went to perform his part of the ritual, but was stopped when white flames erupted in front of the toddler. Everyone gasps as the fire subsides to reveal the white bird.

"There are few creatures which have the ability of what that bird just did. The Kyuubi, because it is the lord of fire and a phoenix." Sarutobi explained. Everyone gasped again and just stared at the newly discovered phoenix.

"He will be unstoppable, to have a divine partner, than two others. Amazing." Kirimi was in awe of the small child.

"Whatever, look bird, we don't want to harm him, we are adopting him." The phoenix looked at him a second, then flew over to lie beside his new companion. Hiashi waited a second than walked up and performed his part of the ritual. "I, Hyuuga Hiashi, take this child into my clan." There was a Flash of light and the baby started rubbing its eyes and when it opened them they were a solid emerald green all around for a second, then reverted back to normal. The child scrunched up his face in confusion, then his eyes turned solid green again and he got a huge smile on his face and started laughing and clapping. He just kept doing that over and over again. His eyes kept flashing solid green. "Looks like he likes the Byakugan."

"Got it!" Exclaimed Kirimi "His Name will be Hiko, Yes, Hiko is perfect."

"Fine, just be quiet and let us finish this." Hiashi said coldly.

The rest of the ritual was performed quietly. Nara Skikaku went next, then Hatake Kakashi, then Uchiha Itachi. When it was all done Ikazuchi Inuzuka Hyuuga Nara Hatake Uchiha Hiko Lay on the table snuggled into Kasai, his new fox, with Rikka, his phoenix perched beside him, and Tanpaku, his snake, curled in a ball squeezed between Hiko and his fox.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sadly I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

6 years later

"Niisan, I don't wanna meditate!" whined a seven year old Hiko.

"Well, that's too bad. It will help you focus more." Came Kakashi's reply.

"But it's boring!"

"Too bad."

"This is 'cause I burned your pervert book isn't it?"

"No, me doubling your weights is." And with that Kakashi did a few handseals and Hiko felt himself get heavier. After that Hiko thought it best to just do what his Niisan said. So, he sat down into a lotus position and stated to try to meditate. After twenty minutes or so everything slowly faded out of existence to be replaced by a giant hall with pipes all over.

'Huh, Where am I?' He thought only to hear it being said out loud as if it came from everywhere. Then he heard a women's voice almost as beautiful as Hinata-chan's.

"**Kit, Come this way, hurry up**." He figured 'hey pretty voicenice lady, Right.'

So he started walking towards it and as he got nearer the pipes got bigger. Finally Hiko came upon an enormous gate with bars thicker than him. Inside was a gorgeous woman with Hair and eyes the color of blood. **"Hello, kit."**

"Uh…Hi."

"**Do you know who I am?"** She asked with her head cocked to the side.

"No." Hiko said, disappointed in himself, but then brightened up. "But I know you're pretty! You're even as pretty as Hinata-chan! I didn't think that was possible!" He said excitedly.

"**Well, I'm glad you think I'm pretty. But you should know who I am." **She couldn't hide the amusement in her voice from such comments.

"Well, who are you?" he asked the pretty lady.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Bijuu."** It was silent for a minute 'till Hiko spoke.

"But you're not a fox. Right?" He was starting to get really confused.

"**I can change my shape, kit. Right now I am in my human form. I can even have fox ears and my tails if that would make you believe me." **Kyuubi said as she let out her ears and tails.

"Wow. That's awesome! You're even more prettier!" You could see the stars in his eyes.

"**Thank you, but don't you want to know where you are or why I'm here?" **she questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Where are we?"

"**We're in your mind and I need to talk to you." **This just got him confused.

"Oookay……..what ya wanna talk about?" He didn't understand, it's just simpler to go along with things.

"**First, I'm going to tell you how I got here."** So, she sat down and started to tell her story. **"Well, kit, I was having a great time in my world when someone dared to summon me. Me, Queen of hell, second only to shinigami himself, strongest of the Bijuu. And some teme that smells like snakes summons me. Really, if you smell like snakes why you would summon me, a fox demon. He smelled like that Manda-teme, too." **She was getting worked up into a rant and started pacing when she was interrupted.

"What happened next?" Asked a very impatient Hiko

"**What. Oh, I'm sorry. It just really infuriates me. Anyway, he summoned me and managed to piss me off, so I tried to eat him, but he ran away. Remember, I was in a fit of rage, okay. I thought he was going to Konoha because he was wearing a leaf hitai-ate, so I attacked it looking to devoir that man. Instead I killed half the shinobi in the village and that hebi-teme is still alive. Well, a blonde man on a frog came and sacrificed himself in order to seal me into a child." **As she finished telling him that Hiko was really confused.

"Then how did you get here?" He asked with a little bit of fear.

"**You were the child I was sealed into."** After she said that he got really quiet.

After awhile Hiko finally breaks the silence. "So, you're the reason the villagers hate me?"

"**I suppose that's one way to look at it… but I prefer to think the villagers are just too stupid** **to see you're not me."**

"… "

"**Anyway, there are some major advantages to having a demon lord sealed inside of you. Like widening your chakra coils, as I've been doing for several years already. If you finish the Academy at a normal age then you're going to have jounin level chakra when you're a genin. That's just one of many advantages."**

"What other advantages could you give me?"

"**In time you could get every single ability that I have. I have complete control over fire, as a Kitsune I can shape shift quite well, and then all the other perks of being a demon."**

"But I'm not a demon."

"**Not yet. I can mess around with your body; I have been for awhile now. What do you think I've been doing in here the last seven years? Creating jutsus and improving your body."**

"Can you teach me those jutsus!?"

"**When you're a genin I will start to train you. But, right now you just get the summoning contract for foxes. You are to practice summoning and chakra control until I start to train you." **Kyuubi commanded in a very intimidating voice, too bad it was lost on Hiko.

"What!!! 3 years and I only get a summoning contract from you!" He was extremely pissed off now.

"**QUIET!"** she roared "**This includes demon foxes, you fool. And once you manage to summon some of the better demons they will be able to teach you some jutsus. And you have access to my chakra, so I don't see why you're upset. Besides, the better chakra control you have the more jutsus I can teach you. Now here's the scroll, read it and sign it, then get out of my sight." **The fox finished with a huff.

So, Hiko took the scroll and signed it. "Um…Kyuubi how do I leave?"

"**Well, I suppose it's excusable since you only seven. Tell that Kakashi person that you need to have perfect chakra control by the time you graduate the academy. I'll bring you here if we need to talk. Bye!" **and the next thing Hiko knew he had a monster headache.

"Kakashi-niisan, Kyuubi said to tell you that I need perfect chakra control by the time I become a genin. I have a head ache can I go to bed?" Then he realized something was in his hand, when he looked down he saw it was the summoning scroll. "Oh, and Kyuubi gave me this." He said as he held up the scroll.

"Hiko, what all did the Kyuubi say to you?" Kakashi had already known Hiko was talking to the Kyuubi since he saw the scroll materialize from red chakra.

"Something about my body and jutsus and summoning." He said as he held his head.

"Alright, I'll tell Naru and your _girlfriend_ you aren't feeling well." Kakashi couldn't resist teasing Hiko whenever possible. Said boy went beet red instantly.

"Hinata-chan's not my girlfriend!" He yelled out in embarrassment, while he thought _'not yet'_. But he'd never say that out loud.

"Why d'you call her _chan_ then?" It was just so much fun to see how many shades of red the little boy went through!

"Just 'cause!" he said looking away, "I'm going to bed now." Then he turned and walked into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

This is totally gonna be a harem fic! I'll try to keep it realistic though...kinda...Hey ya can't blame me though, I'm pretty much just making my fantasies into actual stories. Be glad I'm toning it down though. Otherwise he'd have like some bloodline limit that like turns him into a god or something and he'd have like every female from both stories...and wings!...and laser vision!...and super speed!...and a **cape**! Anyway it's kinda gonna be superpowered!harry...well, hiko in this case, but just a little bit. I haven't decided who all will be in his harem other than Hinata and Ginny once he goes off to hogwarts.

Disclamer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

After Hiko found out about the Kyuubi, Kakashi started to train him entirely in chakra control. His training with Jyuuken and the Byakugan continued at the same pace. He began training with Itachi to activate his Sharingan; he got it after a couple months. Shortly after Itachi massacred the Uchiha, leaving behind a traumatized Sasuke. Hiko got over it quickly though, "Yeah, it's sad all those people died, but they were really arrogant. He trained with his familiars at the Inuzuka's as well. Though much to his immense displeasure the only jutsus he knew were a few Katon jutsus from the Uchiha, The Inuzuka clan jutsus, only one Nara clan jutsu(_Lazy bastards_), and he was still doing the intense physical training so his body could withstand the Ikazuchi techniques.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato, July 31 and everything was calm, nothing out of place. Then, **_BOOM,_** right in the middle of the Hyuuga gardens, a maelstrom of lightening shot into the sky. Immediately ANBU were dispatched as everyone rushed to ground zero. Hiashi rushed into the gardens, his two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, right behind him. As they got there, Hiashi pushed a few branch members aside to see the most shocking thing. Lying in the middle of all the devastation was Hiko. "HIKO-KUN!" screamed Hinata as she pushed past her stunned father. As soon as she got to him she asked "Are you alright? What happened? How did the garden get like this? Where does it hurt? Answer me, answer me!" before the charred child realized she was there, while she clung onto the ash-covered boy.

"So that's why the scroll said to practice in wide open places." The boy said as he stared into oblivion.

"Hiko-kun, are you all right?" she asked in a slower voice.

"What!?! Oh, yeah! I'm fine, Hinata-chan, just practicing some jutsus."

"Well," Hiashi sighed as he came over, "at least you're okay. Wish I could say the same for the gardens."

"Yeaaaaaaaaah, sorry about that." Hiko said from the ground.

Hiashi just sighed again. "It's time for you to go to the Inuzuka's for training."

"Okay, come on Hinata-chan, you can keep Kasai and Rikka company. Tanpaku doesn't like to be around people that he can't understand. He still insists that human language is too simplistic and barbaric." he shouted as he took her hand and dashed off.

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to be around someone that couldn't speak or understand my language either."

They quickly made their way to their destination and into the gates. On the other side of the compound Inuzuka Karimi's nose twitched in unison with Karin, her canine partner, as both picked up a familiar scent. "HIKO-KUN" she screamed as loud as she could as Karin gave a thundering bark. Half a second before the sound made it to said boy he was mercilessly tackled to the ground by a very happy Karin, then before he could even touch the ground Kirimi spears both dog and child. Of course, the kid isn't even fazed by this.

"Hi, Kaa-san!" Hiko exclaimed. He always had the most fun training with his Kaa-san.

"Hiko, I found something you will definitely like. Here, put it on now. Kasai already has his on." she said as she handed him a studded collar.

"Okay," he said '_hey Kasai looks cool with it, why won't I '_ a lot of Inuzukas thought that way, "Hey Hina-chan, does it look cool?"

Said girl blushed a brilliant shade of red, cause only Her Hiko-kun could call her that, yep HER Hiko-kun. "It lo-looks..." she stuttered out, turning away and turning a darker shade of red, while her mind screamed 'gorgeous, he's just so handsome and amazing and the collar makes him look even cuter! I wish he liked me, and then he'd ask me to go on a date and then we'd-' she thought as she continued to fantasize, some of it not quite appropriate for a 10-year-old.

Lost in her own world Hiko turned back to his Kaa-san. "She does that a lot, ya know. I still haven't figured out why." The whole time Kirimi knew exactly why Hinata did that. But all that was interrupted when an owl landed on Hiko's shoulder. "That's weird I thought most people used falcons or eagles for carrying messages." Once Hiko opened it he read aloud.

" **HOGWARTS**** SCHOOL**** of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall.

_Deputy Headmistress_"

Everybody just kinda stood there a second before laughing and brushing it off as a joke.

* * *

A/N Man, this is a lot harder than I thought it'd be. I just have trouble putting it into words, ya' know. I even have like the entire story thought out. I just suck at writing. If somebody thinks they can write it better than me, tell me, please. I hate writing! 


	4. Chapter 4

I found somebody to continue this story. so if you wanna keep reading, I got Dracomancer1 to continue the story and possibly Chaosthesith89 to continue the one in the hp section. I'm gonna try to have 'em diverge and like go different directions. so you should keep an eye on both storys once they post up the first chapter. I'll put up another thing when one finish the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

okay, Dracomancer and chaosthesith are on my favorite author thingy on my profile. alright, so I'll post another thing up here when they post the first chapter.


End file.
